


What if we not die?

by BeesOfThyme



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Includes random kpop peoples, Some Fluff, Some angst, Streaming, Undeath, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesOfThyme/pseuds/BeesOfThyme
Summary: Why does the world have to end when everything was going so well?orAn AU where the girls are all living their lives, only to be interrupted by a zombie apocalypse.***Currently on a temporary hiatus because I'm in Texas (if you don't know just look it up) and do not have enough internet to uploadAnyway, I have met Mr.Snow, and I can't say I enjoy his company.***
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, if there is a mistake, don't hesitate to call me out.

Soyeon's expectations weren't high by any means. She expected the coffee orders, and the breakfast orders, and the lunch order, and the dinner orders, and even the snack runs. It was only an unpaid internship after all. An internship that was specified to be assistant experience and not an apprenticeship. It's not like Soyeon didn't read the fine print on the paper pinned to the community bulletin board and instead focused on the name of the studio offering work. No, Soyeon would never make such a silly mistake. Instead she insisted that she took the job to get close to the famous producers, to sneak her way into the career through connections. 

Sure it would be nice if her bosses acknowledged her as something other than a personal UberEats, but that was okay. Soyeon was in it for the long game. And after some, maybe many, failed attempts to give her demos discreetly away by placing the hard drives like easter eggs around the studio, only to later find them in the exact same places, untouched, Soyeon knew that tomorrow was the day. The day she would get over her shyness and demand, or maybe politely suggest, she get an apprenticeship. She even made a powerpoint to prove her qualifications. Only 5 months left to graduation, so the prospect of a stable job, that held no similarities to the position she currently held at the boba shop down the street, seemed quite enchanting. 

But that was tomorrow's story, first she needs to get drinks for the producers and the singer they were recording today. Soyeon loved these days, when they would go record at an entertainment company. It feels so real in the moment, so professional to even be able to hear the makings of a new song. She took notes too, watching what her boss did to the panel, making the beats fade in and out. It looked so much more pertinent then her old laptop. Soyeon envied it, and the sight of the room as she entered the studio gave her that much more confidence for tomorrow. 

"Café mocha," Soyeon said, while handing the drink to her boss, Big Sancho. 

"And a milk tea, for Miss Cho," she handed the white drink over to the artist sitting on the couch. 

"Oh, thank you!" She bowed her head slightly and happily took the plastic cup with both hands and began to sip. Then quickly put it down to text impressively quickly, while her manager took the last remaining drink in Soyeon's hand. 

Soyeon thought it was impossible to be so hyper so early in the morning. Then again that was Cho Miyeon's charm, famous for being friendly and clumsy 24/7. And of course because of her voice, the soloist was even rumored to eat CDs, obviously a joke but hearing her now Soyeon began to believe it. It only took two takes for Miyeon to call it a day, which, to Soyeon, was even more impressive than her typing skills.

"Bye, thank you for your work on my next single," Miyeon waved familiarly to Soyeon's boss. "And for the tea," she bowed politely to Soyeon on her way out. Soyeon bowed back, but Miyeon was off to her next schedule by the time her head raised. Miyeon was only a year older, yet, was so much more successful than Soyeon ever thought she herself could be. Sighing, Soyeon packed up the rest of their equipment and headed off back to her part-time internship, while Miyeon was off probably to shoot whatever current hit drama she was starring in.

* * *

Another day, another packed schedule. Another wave of happy smiles and screaming fans. Miyeon never knew it was going to be like this. Honestly she never expected, in her most humble opinion, to get so damn popular. Back when she debuted, a week before she turned 17, she was just another rookie in a mix of undeniably threatening talent. Then a few months later, a fancam of her tripping hilariously in front of her seniors at an award show went viral. Miyeon was mortified, crying in her van at the fact that she would be so clumsy, apparently she didn't need to though. Of course there was a lot of hate, saying that she just wanted attention from the media by using her famous colleagues, or that she was a sasaeng begging for attention from them. But that was not all people said, they called her cute, quirky, interesting, the masses wanted to know more about this girl that would trip so comically on her own dress, falling down like a cartoon character and laughing at herself while her seniors dance awkwardly around her not sure whether or not to help. This was her simple mistake was her ticket to stardom, and it's evident now, almost 5 years later, that she took the train and never stopped going forward. With the rise in kpop's international reach, Miyeon could even proclaim that she was now more known than those seniors she fell in front of, though she would never say that out loud.

"Miyeon-shi don't you think it's funny that you're 24 and playing a highschool student," Miyeon's hairdresser, and friend, stated with a chuckle while doing the finishing touches on the artist's long dark brown hair. 

"Ya, I'm still 23 Sana," Miyeon pouted.

"Yeah yeah, says the one who proclaims she wanted me to treat her like a princess just 'cause it's her birthday month," Sana made a tsk sound. "You know for someone who's birthday is literally the last day of the month, I doubt you deserve all 31 days of January." 

"It still counts," Miyeon pouted at her through the mirror. 

"Sure it does babe," Sana gave her a smug look. 

Trying to ignore the thoughts that her hairdresser should be the one in the chair due to how pretty she was, Miyeon created a distraction for herself by turning to her manager, "So what's taking so long today? Shouldn't we be shooting already?" It was already past 10, usually they started at 9. 

"Oh right I forgot," he cursed to himself before continuing with whatever message he seemingly was supposed to tell Miyeon earlier, "The director caught the flu or something so he sent another director to fill in, maybe he's catching up on the script."

"Why wouldn't the assistant director just take over?" Miyeon was a little annoyed at the setback, there was no reason to have unnecessary complications to her schedule. 

"Well you know Mr.Kim, he likes perfection, so he brought in someone he trusts more than the crew," he then added quietly,"even if they've never worked on anything big." At that, Miyeon furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, Seokjin was always such a drama queen even when he was only Miyeon's co-star. 

"I swear I'm going to have him fired if he delays any longer," Miyeon sighed, "We were supposed to end early today," she scoffed and turned to her phone for distraction.

Finally, 10 minutes later, Miyeon was called to shoot, apparently 10 minutes too late. She was, as she would put, dissatisfied with the current filming situation. She needed to have a talk with this so-called "director," how could Seokjin pull such strings to get a friend to do this for him. Once he recovers, Miyeon is going to give him a piece of her mind, no doubt having to reshoot the scene that this new guy couldn't do well. 

Going straight for the director's chair to give the girl a talk, Miyeon was annoyed to find only the assistant, "Where is the substitute director?"

Noticing her fiery gaze, the assistant was quick to be polite, "Oh she is just having a conversation with the guest about the scene they just shot Miyeon-shi." Miyeon had almost forgotten that today some big youtuber was guest starring. She's probably never had an acting class in her life, today just seems to be getting longer and longer for Miyeon. And she was so productive this morning. "Um, they're in the kitchen if you wish to see her now," the man said, only noticing her gaze burning brighter. 

"Thank you," Miyeon forced out and left for the kitchen. Which was arguably more of a snack room with a fridge and a microwave than an actual kitchen, but that's what they called it anyway. Just as she was about to walk in she heard what Miyeon could only describe as high pitched joy. 

"Of course Minnie-shi, I will do my best! Thanks for the help earlier I was so confused with the notes. If they had told me I'd be playing the piano I probably wouldn't have taken the job," a girl laughed. "I hope I don't take too much of the time just for one scene." She must be young, there's no doubt about it, she sounds like a baby who doesn't know how to pronounce words correctly. Miyeon was now starting to lose some of her anger, she loved kids, there is no way she could be mad at a little girl. 

The rest of her annoyance soon faded with confusion as she opened the door to find two women, probably no older than herself, standing in the middle of the room, no child in sight. Had she heard wrong? "Oh hello," a girl with straight long black hair and pale skin greeted awkwardly with a bow. Miyeon at that moment realized it was the same voice as earlier. Now somewhat disappointed at the lack of youth, yet not of cuteness. 

"Who are you?" She asked expectantly, not bothering to say "hi" back. 

Startled by this response, the girl couldn't form a coherent sentence, "Oh uh- I- I'm just- "

"This is Yeh Shuhua, the celebrity guest," the pretty girl with dyed red hair and a denim grey cap stated much more confidently than the other girl, Shuhua, was. "You could try being more polite next time," she stated with crossed arms.

To be completely honest, this woman was intimidating, but Miyeon chose not to back down, "And just who are you?" She mimicked her stance. 

"You can call me Kim Minnie. I'm your new director Cho Miyeon-shi, I trust that we will work well together," she nodded to her. For some reason that was unexpected, Miyeon had forgotten she was here to talk to the director in the midst of being sidetracked with the black haired girl. And to say that this Kim Minnie wasn't the image she had been expecting was an overstatement. As far as Miyeon knew, Seokjin didn't have any girl friends, well unless they were girlfriends. The latter only made Miyeon suspect the worst.

"We are not working together, tell Seokjin oops that we are going to wait till he is recovered," Miyeon demanded. 

Minnie scoffed, "Jin warned me, but I don't expect you to be so prissy," before Miyeon could shout she continued, "Look were already behind schedule and we're on a deadline, footage is due Friday and it's Wednesday, I doubt Jin will be recovered by then as the flu usually last a week." She gave a sly smile, "we don't wanna disappoint the entirety of Korea just because their princess is so entitled." Miyeon once again lost her chance to retort as Minnie was just quicker, "Now let's go, we have a finale to film," she clapped once and exited the kitchen to shout for everyone to get the first screen ready. 

That left Miyeon also with the awkward Shuhua. The girl gave a small smile when they made eye contact, but Miyeon just scoffed annoyed and left for her place, leaving the other girl alone. 

* * *

Theatrics always had a soft spot in Shuhua's heart. Often she proclaimed her love for it in her vlogs and streams. It was always a love story for Shuhua, one sided obviously, she would never actually date again, now that would just be crazy.

So when she got offered a guest appearance in the newest hot drama, Shuhua didn't hesitate to say yes the moment her manager asked for her opinion. "Actress Yeh Shuhua," that doesn't have a bad ring to it either. 

The drama stars idol Cho Miyeon and actor Kim Minchul. It was a typical romance drama about a trainee and her childhood friend. It was cute and simple. And all Shuhua had to do was play a couple seconds on the piano in the practice room, tell Miyeon her singing was amazing, and agree to shout her out in her next video. That's basically what it was anyway, a shout out to Miyeon. It was safe to say that their respective audiences overlapped some, but not completely. They were both pretty girls that entertained, anyone who liked them just for that probably knew them both. Miyeon was a singer and actor, known for her talent and kindness. However Shuhua was a gamer, known for her yelling and wild personality. Therefore, Shuhua's one episode appearance was bound to get them both some new fans, that was the economics of it all. Growth is necessary for success, and the two girls never stopped growing. 

Before the incident in the kitchen, Shuhua was happy to expose her fanbase to Miyeon's. As mentioned earlier, Shuhua never heard of Miyeon being anything other than pleasant, unfortunately that seemed to be wrong. Now she was having second thoughts, but for some reason she went through with the rest of her scenes. Maybe it was because the director was so nice to her. Or maybe it was because the lunch provided seemed to taste especially good after skipping on breakfast to make it to Cube entertainment on time. Which apparently wasn't necessary considering the change in directorship, too bad she didn't get to try her friends bread this morning. Shuhua would have to wait till tomorrow. 

Shuhua finished before everyone else, only having two short scenes was probably the reason. She said thank you to Minnie and, out of respect, to Miyeon as well. She actually bowed back this time, it was obvious that the presence of her co-stars and the rest of staff was the reason, but Shuhua appreciated it nevertheless. 

"Yo, how was it?" A happy and loud voice shouted at her from the driver's seat of the red car that just pulled up in front of Shuhua.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Shuhua glared at her friend and got in the passenger's seat. 

"You act like you aren't the same," she whined, "Did you know that I have to wear soundproof headphones to sleep because you're always screaming in the middle of the night."

"Yeah you've mentioned that quite a few times actually."

"How about you become an asmr streamer," she suggested excitedly, "I know that it isn't your thing, but it's all the rage these days."

"How about you start driving the Tesla I got you for your birthday last year, so I get home and sleep." Shuhua was not used to being awake before midday.

"Wow guilt tripping me already," she feigned a gasp, "My little ShuShu is all corrupt now, what happened? Is this why I became your personal driver." 

"No you became my manager Yuqi, chaperoning comes with the job." She closed her eyes and turned on her heated seat, "The car wasn't just for your pleasure."

"Well now I'm just annoyed," she pouted but Shuhua couldn't see, already drifting to dreamland. "You use my kindness, tsk tsk, I guess I'll let you because I'm just so nice." Yuqi started the silent car up again and drove out of the parking lot to the tunes of soft hip-hop beats. Shuhua fell asleep to the music. 


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment Yuqi decided that she was indeed the nicest person she knew. Why exactly did she come to this conclusion? Exhibit A) Yeh Shuhua. Exhibit B) Yeh Shuhua's current inhabitants in her fluffy, and disgustingly green, Queen size bed.

Yup, that was her doing, Song Yuqi was able to get her roommate all the way up to their shared apartment on the 5th floor. To the room at the end of the hall. Tough work, but Yuqi did it with absolute ease, never once complaining about Shuhua's lack of enthusiasm to leave her car. No, Yuqi would never ever, most likely never, do such a thing. 

"Yuqi I swear to God if you don't deduct your salary for being such an annoying priss I will strangle you in your sleep," a grumpy Shuhua said from below the covers. 

"Well you weren't waking up, you know one of my assets is my voice," Yuqi stated proudly, "I ought to use it."

"Well maybe don't use it in my ear next time!" She threw one of her pillows at Yuqi, and of course it had missed completely, but Yuqi had the decency to throw it back on the bed, stick out her tongue, and leave without another word to the younger's satisfaction. 

Yuqi had met Shuhua 2 and a half years ago at freshman orientation. They happened to be seated next to each other in the auditorium while the faculty was explaining whatever it is college was like. Then again, they were bound to find each other at some point. Yuqi talked to anybody she saw, and by first semester she had already established her role as one of the campus socialites. But she had given extra attention to the particular Taiwanese girl. It was no doubt the lack of language barrier that brought them together. As a Beijing native, Yuqi could communicate with her just fine in mandarin, at the time it comforted Shuhua a lot. Anyway enough of that sob story. 

In a few weeks they would start their second semester of Junior year, well at least Yuqi will, Shuhua probably not. Yuqi is a business major, per request of her parents, she doesn't hate it either though, in fact she finds her studies quite enjoyable. She works with numbers and communications a lot, which are two things she is quite good at. Yuqi likes to believe she's good at a lot of things actually; math, science, history, languages, even the arts. If business wasn't her first option, Yuqi knows she would have done something in the arts, specifically music. Her singing is not half bad, and her unexpectedly low voice only ads to her "wow" factor. Plus, back in highschool, Yuqi was not only in the street dance team, but the captain of it. She desperately wanted to get back into it. Especially now that she has recently been getting praise on the internet for a video Shuhua posted of her singing 'Shallow' while making lunch. First she hit Shuhua in the back of the head for filming her in her giraffe slippers. But then Shuhua showed her the comments and slaps turned to hugs and laughter rather quickly. 

That's why Yuqi signed up for adult dance lessons at the studio next to the entertainment company Shuhua went to film at. Apparently filming went longer than expected, so Yuqi had come an hour early, ending up parking across the street from a building with a sign that said "2 Million Dance Studio." She couldn't resist, and with her recent income, she knew she had funds to spare. So she walked in and signed up for an intermediate class, assuring the front desk lady that she was good enough to skip beginners by dancing to a couple super junior songs in the front lobby. She actually has a class tonight at 6:30 pm. That means she has exactly 3 hours to sharpen up her skills. Time to get to work. 

* * *

Dance is Soojins life. It's all she's good at, and it's all she's ever done. Well technically she was almost an idol, but her group disbanded almost immediately after debut. And then almost immediate after that, she focused on only dance. She was told that she didn't have the personality to be an idol, that she would end up in the shadows of her teammates. And Soojin agreed, she was too timid, too boring, why would she ever have fans. Soojin could only think of one reason. Her dance. It was scary how confident she was in her movement, how she turned into a different person, a person that embodied music and a person that took people's attention. She turned into the person she wanted to be, so she stuck with it. 

Now she's part of a dance team and sometimes does backup dancing for idols. Today however she was going to be teaching a class. Soojin hated the days she had to teach, it meant that the regular instructor was sick, usually she got out of it but it seems to be flu season and everyone that's healthy has a job to do. There's no reason she couldn't double check however.

"Are you sure there's no one else?" Soojin whined to the woman sitting at the front desk. 

She laughed at Soojins pain, "Nope, it's all you today, Momo's actually pretty happy you ended up with her class."

"Why would she be happy, she knows I hate teaching."

"That is exactly why my friend, because we all want you to get out of your shell, this whole double personality shy girl to sexy dancer thing you got going on is kind of creepy." Soojin frowned. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she waved her hand, "It's just connections get you places in this industry, you need to put yourself out there, and what better way to practice confidence than with a bunch of newbies who think you're a god for being able to pop and lock." 

"If I hit a Seulgi do you think it would evaporate," Soojin deadpanned. 

"Hmm, probably not," the girl, Seulgi, pondered.

"Worth a shot," Soojin sighed and left for the practice rooms. 

"Teacher, is this right?" One of the students asked while attempting the last of the footwork Soojin just demonstrated. 

"Mhm, that's correct."

"Yes!" She whispered to herself. 

This particular student was both familiar and unfamiliar to Soojin. She knows that she's never seen her in the studio before, but why does the face ring a bell?

"Okay good work, next session is the same time next week and your regular instructor should be back by then," Soojin said with a nod, "make sure to take all your belongings with you." Like everyone else Soojin began to pack up and head out. She wasn't quite sleepy yet, but it only takes 20 minutes to walk to her apartment. That means she could be home by 10, maybe she could watch something while she gets tired. 

"You're not gonna be our teacher?" The family girl from earlier asked. She was wearing black leggings and she had just put on a yellow hoodie, covering her crop top and bobbed hair. 

"No, that's going to be Momo," Soojin slinged her bag over her shoulder. She was about to walk away but the girl kept talking.

"Dang it, you're so cool though," she whined. Soojin was not expecting that, so she couldn't help but do anything but blush, thankfully the girl was not only expecting a response. "Your moves are like bam!" She expressed with her hands.

"Momo's moves are also… bam," Soojin replied, albeit a little uncertain with her wording. 

"But I already got attached," she sighed, "this is so sad." 

"Um… I-"

"Hey, what's your name by the way? Mines Song Yuqi," she interrupted. 

"Soojin."

"Soojin-shi I hope to see you around, I got to go now I have to go now, my friend gets mad when I'm not home by 10 and there's traffic, bye-bye," she waved with a big smile and left in a haste. 

She was weird. That's all Soojin took from the encounter. That girl was weird, and her name reminded her of beef. Well now Soojin was hungry. 

"Are you Seo Soojin," a woman with bangs entered the room. Why do people keep conversing with her? Soojin was starting to get tired of it. 

"Yes." 

"Okay so I'm kind of in some trouble right now and I need your help."

"What is it?"

  
  


* * *

Today has been utterly terrible and frustrating. First Jin had the audacity to call Minnie in the morning and tell her, "Get your ass up and take my job, I'm literally dying and I have beef with the assistant director." Sure Minnie was quite excited with the prospect of directing something for TV, but this was just crazy. It's literally the finale episode and she hasn't read the script or gotten any information regarding the day's scheduled scenes. And on top of everything she had to sign a bunch of papers upon arriving to set because that's just how legal things work. But overall, Minnie has to admit that it wasn't too hard to get the hang of it, she knows what she's doing, it was a typical k-drama, nothing too crazy. Now, she's only directed web-dramas and budget films, but having graduated with a degree in the career and earning multiple awards for her work, she was in her element. The only thing is she hasn't been able to get work in the industry with big stations, it's obviously because she's Thai, but Minnie would appreciate it if all her pitches didn't end with, "Sorry but you're too young and either way we can't have a foreigner in this position." It irked Minnie to her core and she couldn't do anything about it. So it was only luck that 6 years ago her freshman short film started a senior that she would come to be close friends with, and who would end up tremendously successful. Because of Jin she had so many connections. Therefore after she kills him for putting so much pressure and stress on her, she'll make sure to treat him to the best meal of his life. 

Speaking of stress, filming was not going smoothly. Apparently it wasn't just Jin who caught the flu, it was a quarter of the staff and extras. She had spent so long getting enough people to help, delaying everything. Minnie's morning was absolutely horrendous. The only thing that brought a smile to her face was during the first scene, a short guest appearance by a famous streamer who was tasked with playing the piano. Simple and easy. Unfortunately, Miss Yeh Shuhua's skills were less than desirable. Minnie had to teach her what to do, and the girl was so cute and funny that she couldn't resist showing teeth. 

But then everything went downhill again. All because of superstar Cho Miyeon. Jin had said her image was a lie, but Minnie had longtime admired the singer, so she had tried not to believe him. Too bad all it took was one confrontation to completely shatter the opinion Minnie had of the girl. As Minnie would put it, Miyeon was a bitch, and a really good actor. Too good even, probably because she does it all the time. Minnie bets that all the celebrities who claim she is nice in person aren't even considered by Miyeon as friends. It's almost impressive how she's able to fool everyone around her while sending dangers into Minnie's soul with her eyes in front of them all. Oh well, there's nothing she can do about her, but that's not her problem right now. 

In the final scene of the day, Miyeon is supposed to watch her fellow trainee dance and then get mad at herself for not being able to do the moves just like them, only to end up in the arms of her supportive love interest. However the dancer called in sick, just like everyone else. Minnie was starting to believe today was just a big prank. Anyway after arguing with Miyeon in her trailer about just changing the dance scene into a solo training session, only for her to refuse, she was in need of a new dancer. 

And that's how she ended up here, across the street from the site, at the 2 million dance studio. After relaying her situation to the lady at the front desk, she was referred to a Seo Soojin who at first declined the offer but was persuaded by the same lady who recommended her skills. And skills she did have. Miyeon disappointment was almost too believable when she "acted" like she couldn't mimic Soojin's dance moves. Well it's what she asked for, she better deal with it. 

"Okay so all you have to say is 'Look at what I learned today' excitedly" Minnie instructed Soojin. 

"I'll try," she said. 

So it seems like Soojin's acting skills are not as good as her dancing skills, this seemed to bring a little pride back to Miyeon's face, which only annoyed Minnie. She suspects that they'll just have to cut the line in post production.

"Good work, that's a wrap for today," Minnie shouted. Miyeon was the first to leave the set, not even thanking Soojin, but the girl didn't seem to care to even notice. "Thank you so much, you were so good!"

"Don't lie to me I know I can't act," she shook her head.

"Well your dance was amazing, and that all that matters for the scene," Soojin nodded, "Give your info to the guy with a clipboard and you'll receive payment for your work."

"Okay," she bowed and left. Now it was time for Minnie to get home and sleep, filming starts early tomorrow morning. 

A few hours later, after signing more papers and having a million phone calls, Minnie was ready for bed. She would have to wake up in 4 hours, but that was more than she expected anyway. Minnie decided she wanted to smile again so she opened up Yeh Shuhua stream, the girl seemed wide awake at 1 am. She was reacting to a tiktok, it was of a girl running away from a man who looked like he was eating his own arm, it was actually from just down Minnie's block it seemed. Definitely just another fake video, but it gave Minnie the heebie jeebies. In some ways it helped that Shuhua was screaming, rather loudly and rather comically, whenever the girl pointed the camera at the man who looked like a zombie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beef in Korean is sogogi, and the girls have compared that to the Korean pronunciation of Song Yuqi
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed
> 
> If there are any questions, feel free to comment, I might or might not have answers


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

"But I can do-"

"Sorry, we're not looking for anyone new."

"You didn't even listen to-"

"I don't need to, if you really came here to make music you would have asked on your first day, not your last."

"But I-"

"No more buts, have a nice day Jeon Soyeon."

Soyeon never cried. She couldn't cry, not when her dignity was at stake. But at this very moment, it was all she could think of doing. She had to stop it. So she took a bow, left the building, having accomplished nothing after a year, and started walking with eyes void of emotion or thought. 

"Do you think she's okay?" a boy with a blue apron identical to Soyeon's said from behind her position at the register. 

"Hmm, well she's slouching, has a scowl, hasn't said a word in the past hour, and she looks pretty tired," a girl with the same uniform pondered, "So nothing out of the ordinary."

"Earlier she was organizing cups in order of smallest to largest," the boy said.

"She was cleaning?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Oh no."

"This is bad."

"Go talk to her."

"No you go."

"No you."

"You."

"Chan, I'm not good at stuff like this, you go." The girl shoved the boy, Chan, forward. 

"No way," he backtracked, "you're a girl, she's a girl, it will be more effective," he nodded reasoning with himself. "Yeji, fighting!" He pulled her in front of him directly behind Soyeon.

Yeji gulped, obviously unsure of what to say, but determined nonetheless. And just as she was about to tap on Soyeon's shoulder, said girl turned around with furrowed eyebrows causing Yeji to wince and hide behind Chan. 

"You two realize I can hear you right."

"No?" Chan asked.

Soyoen sighed, "I'm fine, I'm just a little bit… annoyed," she came to a conclusion about her feelings. 

"Annoyed?" Chan asked, "Well whatever it is at least you got the aprentance job to be happy about," Chan attempted to brighten the situation, because without a doubt was sure Soyeon had left victorious this morning.

Soyeon frowned, "No, actually... I didn't get it," and not wanting to see her friend's reactions she turned back to the register, her head low.

Yeji audibly gasped, "What? There's no way," her voice carried frustration, "Your songs are literally amazing, I mean listen," she put her arms up motioning to the speakers that regularly played Soyeon's original discography, "There's no way they declined you."

"Yeah, there must have been some miscommunication, that presentation was bomb," Chan agreed. 

Soyeon sighed in frustration and clenched her jaw, "There was no miscommunication, I was rejected plain and simple," she attempted to calm down, "Maybe I can spend the rest of my life working here," she took a long breath, "I get free drinks," she nodded and smiled, "yeah that sounds nice."

"She's becoming delirious," Yeji determines. 

"No, no, no, no," Chan pulled Soyeon around by the shoulders, "You can't give up, this is your dream," he shook her.

"Dreams aren't meant to be real," Soyeon was saved from further conversation when the door opened behind them. She turned, "Hello welcome to the Blue Bubbles, the leaders in Boba, how may I help you," she greeted the two girls in front of her.

One of them held a selfie stick with a phone attached to it and pointed to herself. The other girl, in front of her, sported a bob cut, which Soyeon utterly adored, spoke first, "I want the-"

Chan decided to rudely interrupt, "Shuhua?" He asked excitedly, coming up to the counter and rubbing shoulders with Soyoen, who quickly got out of his way. 

"Huh?" The other girl who was previously focusing intently oh the menu above them said. 

"You're Shuhua right?" Chan again asked with equal excitement as before, "I'm a fan." Of course Chan knows this stranger, he's always on his phone.

The girl, who Soyeon assumed to be Shuhua, got flustered and said, "Oh, nice to meet you," she smiled, "want to say hi to the stream?" She turned herself around so that the camera was facing the workers.

He smiled widely and waved, "Hi I'm Bang Chan!" He pointed at the girls, "This is Yeji and Soyeon." They both smiled shyly, neither entirely sure of what was going on.

Shuhua paned the camera back, "They're calling you guys handsome and pretty," she laughed, "Stop you're gonna make them embarrassed!" She scolded her phone.

Weird, Soyeon thought. 

"Anyway," The other girl began, speaking to Chan as he was at the register now. Soyeon was just a little bit disappointed because the girl's cute appearance, one that heavily involved the color pink for some reason, seemed to be the only thing that lifted her spirits up at the moment. "I'll have a Honey Green Tea, and she'll have a Match Milk Tea," she knew Shuhua's order without asking, they must be close.

"Coming right up, Yuqi," Bang Chan entered the order in with a smile. 

"Oh you know me?" She asked, surprised. 

"Of course, you're Shuhua's roommate and new manager."

"Ha!" Yuqi exclaimed, turning to Shuhua who was still talking to her phone, "I told you people knew me," there was a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever," Shuhua said, and continued doing whatever it is she was doing. 

"That will be 4,500 won."

"Wow, so cheap," Yuqi said while happily giving her card to Chan.

"I used my employee discount, don't tell my manager," he chuckled. 

"Again, I'm right here, clearly in hearing distance," Soyeon finally found her way into the conversation with the cute girl. 

"Don't mind her," Chan said, "She's grumpy right now," clearly he was void of Soyeon's sadness in the midst of pretty girls.

"Hey! Don't be mean," Yeji said while making the boba. At least someone still cares about Soyeon.

"Right, sorry," he apologized, suddenly reminded of Soyeon's midlife crisis. Then he gave the customer her card back.

"Why, what's wrong?" Yuqi said, and Soyeon wasn't sure whether to trust the sincerity of her question, she probably didn't really care enough for a truthful reply.

But Chan was quick to answer anyway, "She was rejected today, was turned down hard," he shook his head. Well when you put it like that without context, it sounds like a completely different situation. 

"Oh that sucks," Yuqi said, "To turn someone like you down he must have no eyeballs." Soyeon tried not to blush with how this stranger was talking.

"More like no ears," Chan said, scoffing, still in disbelief that anyone could reject Soyeon's music.

"Huh?"

"He meant that-"

Soyeon was cut off by Shuhua who had gilded back up to the counter. "What's this song?" She said, "My chat keeps asking."

"Oh Soyeon made this song a while ago," Chan proudly proclaimed, "It's called Latata."

"Woah really that's so cool!" Yuqi said. 

"You can find her music online, just look up Jeon Jelly," Chan continued to advertise Soyeon, rasing his voice do that the phone could hear, much to her silent disapproval.

"Omo, that is cool," Shuhua agreed, "Right chat?" She asked her phone, now it was obvious to Soyeon that she was indeed talking to someone named 'chat' at this very moment. "Yah, no simping for strangers."

"Your orders are ready," Yeji said and handed the two drinks to the girls. 

"Thank you Yeji-shi," Shuhua said, and walked to the door.

"Thank you," Yuqi said, following her.

"That was awesome," Chan sighed. 

"Yeah," Yeji agreed. 

"Well, back to work!" He clapped.

"Yeah!" Yeji nodded. 

They're so weird, Soyeon thought. Back to work it seemed.

* * *

"She was pretty," Yuqi said, her mind still lingering on the silver-haired girl from the boba shop, even if that was hours ago. 

"They both were, but obviously you're thinking more specifically," Shuhua said from her place on the couch, one that involved her feet resting comfortably on Yuqi's lap.

"The music one I mean."

"Ah yeah, not my type though," Shuhua concluded, "I like girls who are at least 2 centimeters taller than me." Oddly specific, but a preference is a preference.

"I'm 1 centimeter taller than you," Yuqi stated. 

Shuhua sighed and moved to lay on her back, "That's why we didn't work out." She moved to make eye contact with her, "That and you're too noisy."

"Says the girl who screams for a living," she rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Yeah yeah," Shuhua waved her off.

They went back to thinking to themselves, Shuhua was probably internally scolding the delivery guy for taking so long. Yuqi however, was still thinking about the incident from earlier. She even went to look up the girl, like Shuhua's fanboy had said to. Although the way he was talking up Miss Jeon Jelly, it seemed like he was also her fan. Her website had quite a number of songs. The latest one being added a few minutes ago, "Give Me Your," what could that be about?

"Ya!" Shuhua snapped up into a seating position, frightening Yuqi out of her stalking. "Remember that weird video from yesterday?" She had her phone in hand.

"The one with the alligator-eating snake or the one with the autocanibalism?"

"I don't know that word, but I think the second one?" She thought aloud and then waved her hands, "Doesn't matter, look," she held out her phone. 

"Woman from viral video found dead early Thursday morning, the victim's skull is cracked open and over one third of her brain tissue is missing," Yuqi read, "Signs of struggle include humanlike bite wounds on the head, leg, stomach, and-"

"Okay okay, you can stop there," Shuhua took the phone away. "Isn't it freaky?

"More like terrible," Yuqi frowned, "That poor girl died because of some crazy man."

"More like zombie," Shuhua said while laying back down.

Yuqi hit her legs, "Hey! You play too many video games, this is real life, he's probably a psychopath or something."

"Whatever, you'll see the truth one day," she started fighting the air, " and when it happens I'll use my expert fighting skills to protect you, my child." 

"That's it," Yuqi gritted her teeth and began to hit Shuhua with any available pillow in sight. 

"Ya!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: The comment section of live streams   
> Simping: Act of being a simp, slang for to suking up or pining for.
> 
> Anyway I have decided all of the main things in this story, if there is anything you want to see, request away. Also I've realized this is sort of a slow burn, maybe I should add that in the tags...
> 
> If there are any questions, feel free to comment, I might or might not have answers

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are basically short intros
> 
> In this universe Korea sort of has some US rules (Mostly for university and ages), this is because I am... American, unexpected I know
> 
> Anyway, don't expect scheduled updates, I'm a stressed student lol. Also this literally my first time writing a full fic and posting it, so any constructive criticism is welcomed
> 
> If there's is any questions, feel free to comment, I might or might not have answers


End file.
